1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to data recovery, and more particularly, to a firmware recovery system and method of a baseboard management controller (BMC) of a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized service processor that monitors a physical state of a computing device, such as a computer, server or other computing device. The BMC is usually contained in a motherboard or main circuit board of the computing device to be monitored. A firmware of the BMC may be damaged due to various reasons. When the firmware of the BMC is damaged, firmware data of the BMC is rewritten into a firmware memory of the BMC to recover the firmware using a firmware recovery tool after the computing device is powered off. However, the firmware recovery method by powering off the computing device is inconvenient. Additionally, applications and services based on the computing device may be also interrupted due to the fact that the computing device is powered off.